


Alba and Calluna

by Reasta



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Absurd, BlackWhiteOrangeBat, M/M, OOC, hanakotoba, idk what i wrote, lemme cry, riset kilat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Ia tidak menyesali untuk mengikuti studi wisata kali ini, pun untuk mempelajari arti bunga.Karena hal itulah ia dapat berbincang hangat dengan pemuda yang meraih atensinya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disklaimer: Aldnoah Zero merupakan properti sah milik Project A/Z, A-1 Pictures, Olympus Knights, Gen Urobuchi, dan Katsuhiko Takayama.
> 
> Prompt: Keamanan dan Perlindungan.

“Slaine Troyard. Murid pertukaran dari The Bronx High School of Science atau biasa disebut Bronx Science. Mohon bantuannya untuk setahun ke depan.”

Hanya lantunan kalimat perkenalan yang  
diucapkan seorang murid pertukaran dapat membuat Kaizuka Inaho mengalihkan atensinya dari buku catatannya. Manik merah itu menatap lurus ke sosok baru di kelas ini. Sedikit. Hanya sedikit, sudut bibirnya naik.

Kini sosok berambut putih itu sudah menempati salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di ruangan ini. Inaho kembali melirik sang murid pertukaran yang mulai menyibukkan diri dengan buku-bukunya.

Inaho bingung. Kenapa lelaki ini dapat meraih atensinya. Surai putih itu, manik biru yang terasa mati itu, tubuh yang terlihat lemah itu. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu tertarik dengan seseorang sehingga ia tak dapat melepas pandangannya.

Ia harus mendapatkannya. Harus.

...

Sebulan setelah itu Inaho tetap tak  
mengalihkan pandangnya dari Slaine. Namun ... mereka tidak ada berinteraksi sama sekali, dan pada akhirnya hal itu malah berimbas dengan penetapan sepihak dari penghuni kelas yang lain bahwa mereka berdua adalah rival dalam meraih nilai. Ketua Osis, Amifumi Inko bahkan tersingkir dari jajaran peringkat tertinggi karena dirinya dan Slaine.

“Minggu depan kita akan mengadakan studi wisata ke Huis Ten Bosch di Nagasaki, dan akan berada disana selama tiga hari dua malam. Dan tentu kalian akan diberi tugas untuk menulis laporan pengamatan selama disana.”

Wali kelas mereka, Marito Koichiro sudah bertitah, kelas penuh dengan komentar para murid sebagai balasannya. Hampir tiga per empat murid di kelas bergembira, sedangkan Inaho? Ia tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya yang malah menunjukkan rasa malas.

Manik merahnya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam bulan ini melirik ke arah pemuda bersurai putih itu. Seketika manik itu membelalak. Baru pertama kali ia melihat manik biru milik Slaine terlihat sangat hidup seperti itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya, bibir Inaho membentuk kurva saat melihat murid pertukaran itu.

...

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak tur mengelilingi amusement park ini. Sekarang (di hari terakhir) para murid dibebaskan untuk menjelajahi tempat wisata ini pun untuk mempersiapkan laporan kunjungan mereka.

Sedangkan Inaho sibuk bergumam sendiri di depan hamparan luas mawar putih. “Alba, hasil persilangan Rosa arvensis dengan Rosa alba, salah satu mawar taman paling tua, dibawa ke―,” gumaman di interupsi oleh suara lainnya.

“―dibawa ke Inggris oleh bangsa Romawi kuno.” senyuman terpatri pada wajah pemuda yang menginterupsi gumamannya. Raut wajah Inaho menunjukkan kekagetan sebelum kembali datar seperti biasanya.

“Kau ….”

“Ah, maaf. Apakah aku mengganggumu?” alis Inaho sedikit terangkat.

Menggeleng pelan sebagai respon adalah yang dilakukan oleh Inaho. Tak mau repot-repot berbicara―atau lebih tepatnya tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Hening. Tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Masing-masing mencoba menikmati pemandangan di depan mereka.

Namun, keheningan itu tak bertahan lama karena pemuda berambut pirang mencoba memecahnya. “Apa kau tau, dalam kultur Amerika, mawar putih berarti keamanan ... bukankah hal itu indah?”

Inaho kembali melirik kearah Slaine. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda di sampingnya―sebenarnya lebih tidak percaya lagi pemuda yang menarik atensinya malah mengajaknya berbincang seperti ini.

Anggukan singkat diberikan. “Keamanan ‘kah? Rasanya tidak begitu cocok jika arti lain dari mawar putih adalah kematian.”

Bukan bermaksud sarkas. Inaho hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. “Ah, ternyata kau mengetahui dengan detil ya? Tidak disangka.”hanya senyuman yang terpampang di wajah Slaine. Hal ini kembali membuat Inaho bertanya-tanya.

‘Kenapa? Kenapa ia yang Slaine ajak bicara? Kenapa bukan orang lain?’

“Tidak. Aku hanya tau sedikit. Lagipula mengetahui semua itu juga tidak berarti banyak. Siapapula yang terlalu memikirkan arti bunga di jaman sekarang.”

Raut kaget terlihat jelas di wajah Slaine. Sampai akhirnya Slaine tertawa senang. “Sudah kuduga. Kau adalah orang yang menarik! Siapa yang menyangka perkataan skeptismu dapat membuatku sesenang ini?”

Inaho tertegun.

... Slaine bisa tertawa selepas ini?

Tawa Slaine mereda. Jemarinya mengusap ujung mata untuk menghapus air mata yang keluar. “Maaf, aku berlebihan. Kaizuka bukan? Salam kenal. Aku harap kita bisa akrab.”

Inaho terlalu bingung dengan perubah atmosfir yang tiba-tiba. “Ya ....”hanya jawaban spontan yang ia berikan.

“... tapi mengapa?”

Kali ini giliran Slaine yang mengangkat alis. “Huh? Tentu saja karena kau menarik. Lagipula ... aku sangat menyukai opinimu tentang Alba. Realistis.”

“Ah, omong-omong bagaimana jika Alba dihubungan oleh Calluna, keluarga Ericaceae ... White Calluna, Heather, perlindungan? Dengan memiliki perlindungan dapat merasa aman bukan?”

“....”

Inaho terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya berniat membalas.“Aku rasa hal itu tidak mungkin.”

“Alasannya?”

“Perbedaan musim tumbuh. Alba mekar saat musim semi sedangkan Calluna saat musim gugur. Apakah mereka akan bertemu? Walaupun sama-sama berwarna putih. Tak ada alasan mereka cocok.”argumentasi dilontarkan. Dengan nada datar seperti biasa tentu saja. 

Namun entah kenapa terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti ... lebih hidup? Setidaknya hal itulah yang di dengar Slaine.

“Jadi maksudmu, tidak pernah ada keamanan yang sebenarnya? Sama sekali?”

Anggukan penuh determinasi adalah respons dari Inaho.

“Ah, begitu ....”Slaine mengakhirnya dengan sebuah kekehan.

...

Siapa yang menyangka hanya dengan membahas bunga saja Inaho dapat berbicara dengan pemuda yang meraih atensinya.

Sungguh ia tidak menyesal sama sekali untuk pergi kesini.

Mungkin lain kali ... mereka bisa pergi kesini berdua saja. Hanya berdua saja tanpa gangguan yang lainnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Sonia! Semoga urusannya lancar kedepannya  
> ya /o/  
> Btw, makasih sudah buat event  
> presyes ini! 
> 
> Hkhkhk untung sempat 8''')))Maafkeun kalo ini sungguh absurd /sungkem.


End file.
